Red Dawn Organzation
by Akatsuki-kunachi
Summary: They fought for their organization. Now they all must fight to keep it alive as men and women across the five Great Nations want to wipe them off the face of the earth.


_-*~Red Dawn Organization~*-_

The drums beat in time, together, beating as one heart.

The shuffle of feet in the brushes and the clank of metal against metal soothed the beating.

A shadow stood, her long hair billowing around her.

Another shadow was standing on the other hill as her, his hair over his right eye and part of it in a topknot. The rest of his hair moved around him, and his armor glinted in the sun.

Her tail moved slightly and her hair over her right eye moved so that her right eye was visible, but only for a brief second. She stood still and then all of a sudden- Fire swirled around her. It did not touch her or damage her as her tail twitched. Her ears twitched before becoming docile, and the sun had finally woken up from its pitiful rays and started to rise even higher into the sky. It shone on her golden eyes, and her eyes had excitment playing in it.

Her armor was colored a bloody red, covering her chest, the sides of her thieghs, the back of her hands to her mid fore-arm, and her shoulders. There was a high collar around her throat to protect it, and she wore a fan with a curve going downwards in the middle before going up again. The top part was red and the bottom was white. Her armor was heavy, but she chose not to show it. Her armor was styled the way that the Japanese had it. Her pants were a deep blue, near black and she had a kunai pouch on her right leg. It was a sandy brown and her shoes went up to her ankles and were the same color as the pants. It was open toed, and built for foot protection.

His hair was a brillant yellow, matching the sun. his ocean blue eyes shone with a special gleam, and his armor was a deep sapphire blue. He wore his armor around his chest, shoulders, arms, legs and feet. A cape was sown onto the shoulders' insides and it was a grey. He was wearing a Eurpoean style suit. Her eyes were still playing with excitment. Her fire swirled rapidly, even more so when she moved closer.

He didn't move as she disappeared, she was too noisy to be stealthy, he thought. He spund around and he caught her clawed hand before they could tear through the armor. She gave a small growl and sweep kicked him.

Her foot hooked around his and took his legs out from under him. He fell but she was dragged along but his hand went through her as she laughed. He gave a startled look as she jumped back and disappeared.

Her voice rang clear in his mind as he stood, waiting for her to strike.

A boom sounded, along with a "SHI-" in the valley.

Dust was settleing and dragon wings erputed from the blonde's back. He looked at the young girl on her back on the floor. He watched her spring back up, turn her hear and spit out blood onto the ground before looking at him again.

He moved his wings and jumped as the girl took out a black bladed katana with flames on the bottom of the hilt, going upward and around the hand, just like a cage. She shot into the air after him, and the ground gave way when her foot left the ground and into the sky.

There was a FLASH and then a metalic ring as metal hit against metal.

She reappeared on his back, and with all of her power stored into her leg, kicked him into the ground. He, apparently, saw this coming and moved to the side effortlessy. But instead of falling, she swung her foot around and hooked around the base of his wing. Then with great speed and resistance, he moved his body weight around, taking control of her and his body.

He then threw her to the ground and hovered in the air as he saw debris flying from where she crashed. Debris flew towards him and he dodged them with no effort. He saw her figure throwing the debris for a bit before staring him in the eyes. A smile played on his lips and her face was growling and her patience was thinning. 'Calm yourself, calm is the key to winnin- Screw It, I'm killing him with fire.' Her throughts brewed into murderous intent, but that was let the blonde win.

The dropped the smile and waitied for her as she dashed att him, blind with rage. The hybrid let out a feral snarl, and she made her nails longer claws as she jumped. She brought her clawed hand onto his shoulder, only to have her wrist caught by his hand and flipped over his shoulder. "Gah!" She cried out and she landed silently on a tree branch.

"Every heard of defense?" There was a hint of annoyance laced into his voice. He then disaappeared and reappeared in front o her. He stared into her golden eyes with his purple Mankegyuo eyes. He caught her in a genjutsu in seconds, knocking her out quickly. He caught her falling body and put her in a bridal style as he walked back to the base that was called home.

-End of Proluge for Red Dawn Organization-


End file.
